Interludes
by DevonCastle
Summary: - a series of possible insights into life in the Caskett "family." Mostly fluffy moments between COTW scenes we may not see on screen. Set season 7 but just speculation, no spoilers. The characters belong to ABC
1. Chapter 1

**Interludes** – a series of possible insights into life in the Caskett "family." Mostly fluffy moments between COTW scenes we may not see on screen. Set season 7 but just speculation, no spoilers.

Chapter 1 – Homecoming

Beckett signed off the report in her usual flowing script and flipped it onto the completed pile. Nothing else was urgent today and she knew from Castle's last text that he was on his way to the Precinct, his first appearance since his homecoming.

She realised his friends at the Twelfth were keen to catch up with him but she hoped he wouldn't find it all too much. They'd agreed he'd come by late afternoon after he'd been in meetings all day at Black Pawn.

The newspapers' coverage of his disappearance and his return had done wonders for sales of his latest Derrick Storm title but there was nothing like public appearances to boost demand and Beckett knew he was determined to resist leaving her and his family again so soon for a book tour. They'd agreed he'd do signings in New York and venues up and down the East coast that didn't entail nights way from home. Nights were their time for re-discovering each other.

She hadn't really fathomed out his moods since he'd been back. He had called her a "mystery he was never going to solve" but she was beginning to understand Meredith's comment that she didn't know enough about him to write a pamphlet. At the time, Beckett had surmised Meredith had been so self interested she'd never bothered to find out about Rick but now she realised there was more to the man than she knew. All she was sure of was that she loved what she knew of him so completely that she trusted whatever untold secrets were revealed would just add to the feelings she had for him. Right now, she was so relieved to have him back whole that anything else could just take its course.

As if on cue, the elevator pinged and Rick bounded out, the inevitable two containers of coffee in his hands, looking around the bullpen as if he expected it to have changed in his absence.

He'd barely stepped off the car when Velasquez spotted him and squealed, "Castle!" He leant down to plant a swift kiss on her cheek as LT swung around in his tracks to clap him on the back.

"Careful guys! Hot coffee!" Castle exclaimed.

A cheer arose across the bullpen as detectives and uniforms realised who was back amongst them and several applauded, moving forward to welcome Castle. He reached Beckett's desk placing one mug in front of her and the other on the desk by his chair; his chair that had waited for his return as it had waited that summer absence several years earlier.

As Beckett looked on, smiling proudly at her fiancé, Karpowski arrived and hugged him, "Good to see you, Castle," she said, surreptitiously wiping her eye.

"You too, Ros," he winked at her "How've you been?" "So, so" she replied laconic as ever.

Sully sauntered over; swapping his half eaten burger into his left hand, he offered his greasy right for Castle to shake." Welcome back, Mr. Castle."

"Thanks," Rick said, "and I've told you before, drop the mister." Castle punched him lightly on the arm, carefully avoiding the proffered hand.

"Listen up, Guys!" Castle raised his normally well modulated voice to overcome the buzz around the bullpen. "Thanks for supporting Kate and my family whilst I was ...away. Free drinks at the Old Haunt tonight, you're all welcome!" Another cheer and murmurs of appreciation circulated the room as the detectives drifted back to their work stations.

"Where are Ryan and Esposito?" Castle asked Beckett, his brow puzzled as he looked for his friends and partners.

She raised an eyebrow at him "I thought it was me you came to see?"

He grinned; well aware she was teasing him. "Jealous Beckett? You know how much I love those guys!" She hmphed. "They should just be finishing in interrogation, they picked up their main suspect earlier." she supplied.

He glanced around checking who was watching, after their initial greetings the cops had gone back to their tasks and he bent down for quick kiss.

"Mr Castle!" Captain Gates voice rang across the room.

Castle blanched, caught in the commission of a PDA! He turned around apologetically and was amazed as Gates strode forward, "I'm pleased to see you're safe and well Mr. Castle," she said, "We've all been very worried for you."

Castle swallowed nervously, "Thank you, sir. It's good to be back."

" Mmm," she said, then flashed a look at Beckett, well aware of what she'd had interrupted.

Beckett was sure there was a smirk on her Captain's face as she turned back into her office waving her hand airily, "Carry on!"

Beckett's gasp was lost as Castle did just that, leaving her breathless and definitely wanting more.

"Hey bro!" Ryan exclaimed to Esposito as they rounded the corner. "Who's that stranger kissing Beckett? "

Espo smirked, snarking "Maybe she's found herself a new guy at last, one who'll stay around a while?"

Ryan winced. "Too soon?" asked Espo apologetically. Ryan hauled Castle into a hug and then Espo, shrugging, followed suit. Then they bumped fists all round in some "guy" thing that Beckett had never tried to work out.

She decided to get them back on track. "Did he confess?" she asked.

"Confess, why Castle, what have you done?" Ryan quipped.

She glared at him but he just he grinned at her, knowing nothing could upset her now Castle was back beside her. "Yeah, Beckett, he did it. His lawyer is in with him while he writes his confession," he told her.

"Good, then we're done for the day. It's drinks at the Old Haunt tonight."

"Great!" Ryan said, "Can I invite Jenny; her sister's staying with us and can look after Sarah Grace. She'd love to see you again, Castle."

"Of course!" Rick assented, "and I want to see her."

"There's someone else you need to see Castle," Beckett told him. "Tory put in a lot of extra hours helping us look for you, you need to thank her."

"My pleasure," he said essaying a bow. "I'm on my way."

"I'm going to..." She indicated the direction of the ladies room. "See you in five."

"Can't wait," he wiggled his eyebrow in the way she knew meant the ride across town to the Old haunt would be ... entertaining.

Damn the man. Gone for over two months and now she was all a flutter at his every look, when did she turn into such a sap? Somewhere around the time she was nearly thrown off a roof and arrived soaking wet at his front door, she answered herself.

Castle knocked gently on the glass screen of Tory's office. "Hey Rick, great to see you back!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

He kissed her cheek "Thanks for helping look for me. Kate and I, we really appreciate it," he said sincerely. She blushed, "I was pleased to be able to help."

"We're going to the Old Haunt, drinks on the house. Will you join us?"

"Well I..." She hesitated, seeming to catch sight of someone or something over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rick" she said, "I've got a pile of CCTV to check through for another case. Raincheck?"

"Sure, anytime for you." He turned to leave the room, almost immediately bumping into Esposito. "Uh, bro. Can I talk to you a moment?" Esposito shifted guiltily from foot to foot, checking there was no one else in the corridor.

"What's up?" Castle queried.

"Um, well when you were...gone, Beckett never doubted something had happened to you. Ryan neither, nor Gates but I... I'm sorry Castle, I mean I know you love Beckett an' all but I thought maybe, maybe you just didn't want to get married again and had... well, you know?"

Esposito finished lamely staring at the floor. Castle sucked in a breath.

"But you kept looking for me, right? You kept searching with Beckett and the others and you kept an eye on Alexis, fetching her to and from college?"

His mother had regaled him with the concerns of the NYPD that his absence meant a potential ongoing threat to the rest of his family and that Ryan, Espo, LT, Hastings and others had given up off duty time to escort his family around the city, way beyond the time Gates had had to pull uniformed support after no trace of him could be found.

"Yeah, of course, man. I mean we're partners!" Espo exclaimed.

Castle put an arm around the detective's shoulder. "That's all I could've asked of you. You looked after Kate and my family when I couldn't. Nothing else matters."

"But ..." Espo heaved a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad at me?"

Castle chuckled, "No, I'm not mad. Mind I'll not be lending out the Ferrari any time soon."

Espo nodded, accepting his punishment as Castle finished with a grin, "Because with the Merc totalled, I'm going to need it myself!"

They were laughing together as they re-entered the bullpen and Beckett was relieved to see it. She was aware Espo had had his doubts but he'd worked as tirelessly as anyone to get Castle back and volunteered for the evening shift picking up Alexis from college events when Ryan's home responsibilities made it difficult for him to leave Jenny and their infant.

"Ready?" Castle asked and she picked up her coat from the back of her chair as Captain Gates exited her office, briefcase in hand, obviously also leaving for the night.

"Will you join us for a drink, Captain?" Castle enquired, ever the courteous host. She stopped and turned, looking at him carefully.

"You mean after two months without having to suffer your wild theories and absurd stories in my precinct, you want me to celebrate the fact that you are back?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

"Er, I, um..." Castle stuttered.

"Why yes, Mr. Castle!" Gates exclaimed, "I'd be happy to. It's good to have my best team back together. Hopefully, now we can get the solve rate up again!" She grinned broadly at the astounded faces of Beckett, Ryan and Esposito before taking Castle's arm. "Now, where is this place of yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Interludes

Chapter 2. Moving in

Kate lifted onto her tiptoes, peering into the top shelf of the closet, nothing. She sank down onto her haunches reaching in behind several long winter coats, still nothing. Just as there had been nothing two minutes ago when she'd performed the same search. She'd heard the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results but she'd been searching for those stupid shoe racks that Castle had promised were in the back of his closet for the last ten minutes.

Vaguely she heard the front door open, surely Castle and her father weren't back yet? They were taking various larger items and some pieces of furniture to a storage unit. With New York traffic and having to unload and carry the stuff through to her rented unit it was way too soon for them to be back. There was a loud exclamation from the loft entrance then Martha's voice called, "Katherine! Richard! Anyone home?"

"Here, Martha," Kate replied, "I'm in the closet."

"Really darling, you're married to him now, there's no need to hide in there anymore!" Martha quipped as she arrived in the doorway, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

Kate giggled and ducked her head. Anyone else would've got a death glare but Martha was entitled to her bit of fun. She recalled that so embarrassing moment in great detail.

"How?" She started, no, not going there; it was all a long time ago. Martha had other ideas.

"How did I know it was you or how many others had hidden in there?" Martha supplied, with her customary disarming frankness.

Kate sucked in a breath, "How did you know it was me?" she admitted.

Martha winked conspiratorially, "As long as you don't tell Richard! When Richard didn't answer Alexis' call I rang Eduardo, to ask him to check he was ok. He told me you'd gone up earlier, so I decided just to fetch Alexis myself. When I arrived and Richard hadn't got any clothes on - well my dear, it didn't take a Detective to work out what had happened! But if you two wanted to keep it a secret, well who was I to blurt it out?" Kate grinned, blurting things out was Martha's prime method of communication.

"And no, I've never found anyone else in his room," Martha continued, uninhibited, "other than his wives of course. He never brought his women home when Alexis was young and even when he took up with Gina again she didn't really move back in. This is your place Katherine, and it was always meant to be so."

Warmth surged through Kate rising to a light blush in her cheeks. This effervescent, flamboyant woman always managed to know just what to say to her, how was it the Castles could all read her so well?

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"Uh, Rick said they were some spare shoe racks in here." Kate waved vaguely at the densely packed closet, "but I can't find them."

"Oh, I may have borrowed them for my school. I mean we need to store costumes properly between performances. And I may not have mentioned it to Richard." The older redhead didn't really sound apologetic.

"Never mind," Kate assured her "they'll just have to stay in boxes," and she pushed the pile of shoe boxes into the corner.

"Oh my! These are rather nice." Martha reached in, picking up a gold, roman style sandal with several inch heels.

"No." Kate stated firmly. "I'm not sharing shoes. Alexis has already 'borrowed' a leather jacket but my shoes, no way."

Martha nodded reluctantly replacing the sandal. "Shame, but my feet couldn't cope with those anyway. Time was... " she sighed. Kate knew the worry of her son's absence had borne heavily on his mother.

"Anyway, where is Richard?" No one in his family liked not knowing where he was or what he was doing anymore. Kate knew it irked Castle a little but he understood and texted Alexis, particularly, at regular intervals.

"He and my dad are taking some other stuff to storage. Then we need to get the boxes in the hallway upstairs so I can sort through what we can use. I'm sorry about cluttering up your lovely home; I don't want to spoil the wonderful style of the loft."

"Nonsense darling!" Martha exclaimed. "It's your home do whatever you like. I'm just glad you've finally moved in, I did wonder why it took so long."

Kate had already had this conversation with Castle several months earlier when he'd tried to persuade her to give up her apartment but somehow they kept finding more... satisfying ways of spending their time together.

"Well, there just wasn't time before I went to DC and when I got back ... ugh, Pi was here and Rick was at odds with Alexis, it was nice just to have somewhere we could both escape too." Kate flushed, fully aware that Martha knew only too well why they'd wanted rather more privacy than was available in the loft.

When Alexis had left with Pi, Kate didn't think it fair to move in as if she was taking over Alexis' home and she was delighted when the young woman returned, but then there was the wedding planning and Bracken and then, well.. then he'd gone, abducted. Her apartment had been ideal to set up a base from which Espo, Ryan and she could continue their search for Castle but keeping the details away from Castle's daughter and mother after Gates had shut their down their operation at the precinct.

Alexis had called her out on her being way from the loft so much, thinking she was backing away but Kate, deciding nothing but honesty would do between them now, had told her what she was doing and that she had no intention of leaving them.

Castle had long ago asked her to take care of Alexis, if anything happened to him. She'd agreed at the time to keep him quiet really, only to receive a bundle of papers from his lawyers a few days later. They gave her Power of Attorney over Alexis' trust fund and authorised her 'In loco parentis' with school and health professionals.

She'd passed them to her dad who'd declared the responsibilities "entirely sensible and not too onerous," if she really wanted to accept them. So she'd signed the papers and returned them, aware that if he voluntarily put himself in harm's way, for the NYPD - for her - she could, at least, look after his child if she ever failed to keep him safe. She did not intend to fail in that endeavour, ever, although his abduction had thrown her confidence in no small way.

"So, have you sold your apartment?" Martha asked, as they moved through to the kitchen where Kate poured herself a cup of coffee and Martha extracted a glass of some allegedly age-defying health drink that strongly resembled drain water.

"No," Kate admitted. "Dad thought it was a good investment, despite the water leak recently, so I'm letting it. I just needed to clear out my personal items, the main furniture will be left with the apartment." A solution that had resolved another problem for Kate. She had wondered if Martha or even Alexis might like to take it on, not that she'd charge them rental, but she was unwilling to even suggest it. Understanding that they all needed time together to re – forge the close family bonds they'd enjoyed before ... Kate bit her lip, not going there, not revisiting the utter desolation of two months without him. Without his love, his humour, his optimism and his crazy stories. Without HIM.

"Perhaps I should take a look at it, although I was thinking of taking over another floor for the acting school and perhaps installing a Pied-a-Terre, more convenient after late night rehearsals. After all, I can't live with my son forever." Martha announced. "Although, I hoped to help with.. you know, should you need me for.." she peeked at Kate before finishing in a rush, conscious this was delicate territory even for her presumptuous nature, "well, baby sitting duties?"

Kate laughed happily, unfazed by the not so subtle question. "Not yet Martha. Castle and I, we talked about it. We just need time with each for a few months after all that's happened," she waved a hand in the air to encompass the whole gamut of human emotions that they'd all gone through recently.

"Very sensible," Martha agreed drily, "not at all like Richard."

"Yeah well, it'll happen. Just give us time!" Kate promised shyly.

"We're back!" Castle's voice rang out from the front door as he waved her Dad in.

"Whoa! You moving out, Mother? " He asked hopefully, regarding the pile of boxes by the door.

" Hm, funny man." Martha huffed, shaking her head at Kate in a message that meant 'don't say anything about what we just discussed.' Kate dipped head, smiling softly.

"Jim! Come on in, can I get you something?" Martha welcomed the older man.

"Just coffee, thanks." He sat himself on one of the barstools. "I didn't know this daughter of mine had so many books," he grumbled, "and they weigh a tonne."

"Ah, the weight of words, carefully chosen, thoughtfully expressed. Such depth and power in those heavy tomes!" Castle mused.

"Yeah well, they were my Russian literature texts you were taking to storage." Kate giggled. "Your lightweight ones are over there. I cleared a shelf in your office for my copies."

"A full set, I trust?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I can autograph them for you, you know!"

"Already done, Castle," she grinned, "and you didn't even recognise me!"

"I what? When? How?" he stuttered.

"I think you'll find several of them were signed for Jo," Jim told him, "Katie only took to them...later." They knew he meant after Johanna was murdered but that open wound was beginning to heal now that the man responsible was behind bars awaiting trial.

"Did you really stand in line, I mean before you hauled me in for questioning at the Derrick Storm party?" Castle queried.

"I'll tell you about it one day," she promised softly, "if you're good!" and she kissed his cheek as she moved back to the boxes. "Now who's going to help me take these upstairs?"

"Slave driver!" Castle moaned. "I'm going to call my interior decorator, we need to remodel this place to accommodate your things."

"No, Castle!" Kate exclaimed, shocked. "I love it as it is. Besides it'd cost a fortune."

"Good thing I have one then," he teased.

"No interior decorator, "she slapped his arm, remembering his account of his less than professional relationship with one. "I don't want builders and decorators all over this place when I get in from work. I just want to relax in my home."

His eyes alighted on her, the skin crinkling as he smiled in delight at her statement. His Kate was here, their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Interludes

_Disclaimer - No , I don't own Castle, if I did I'd have made season 7 available in the UK on ITunes or some other platform, same as earlier seasons. _

Chapter 3 – Saturday off

Kate ran the iron over her purple stripe button up and hung it carefully on a hanger. She thought she heard someone call and reached across to turn off the old style portable radio she'd found in the laundry room. Castle's state of the art hi-fi system didn't extend into this room and she guessed the radio belonged to Alicia, the housekeeper. She'd been listening to a reading of one of Patterson's books, not one of his best but she'd still been trying to work through the plot line before the reveal. It was just second nature; she couldn't entirely switch off cop mode even when doing Saturday morning chores.

Rick had left an hour earlier for a book signing and Martha still hadn't returned from wherever she'd been all night, that left Alexis.

"Alexis-in here." Kate called.

"Oh, there you are!" Alexis stuck her head around the door then strolled into the room, still in her pj's and a robe. "You do know we have a housekeeper to do that, right?"

"Yes, but I don't mind ironing, I can think whilst my hands are doing something useful."

Alexis shook her head, "Mind numbing I call it." She watched as Kate sorted another item from the laundry pile. "Don't suppose you'd like to do some of my things as well?" the redhead enquired cheekily.

Kate looked up from the ironing board, "I'm pretty sure you're dad taught you to look after your own clothes," she said, "but if you ever have a sartorial emergency, I'd be happy to do you a favour."

"Oh, thanks and I'd do the same for you" Alexis had been expecting a put down for her teasing remark but that was a more than fair offer. "But why does Dad get his shirt pressed?" She pointed to the cream dress shirt Kate had selected next.

"Er..." Kate blushed, "Well, I was the last one to wear it," she muttered, remembering exactly the first time she'd worn it when her clothes were still wet from the storm. She'd never given it back and Rick much preferred to take it off of her than take it back.

Alexis tutted, what with her father and his new wife and her grams and her new beau, she seemed to be the only one without a current partner. She had got over Pi but with the task of ensuring she was the best Best man and then coping with her Dad's disappearance, she simply hadn't had any time for new relationships. "Where is Dad, anyway?"

"He's at a book signing downtown," sighed Kate, "he agreed to it as I was supposed to be on shift but Karpowski asked me to swap with her next weekend so she can attend a cousin's wedding, so now we are no longer off together.

"Ouch, that sucks!" the young redhead sympathised.

"Yeah well, Ros covered for me whilst your Dad was missing, taking some of my cases whilst I chased down leads, so it was the least I could do in return."

Alexis fished two vouchers out of the pocket of her robe, the reason she'd been searching for Kate. "Look, Mom sent me vouchers for a spa day for two, including three treatments. I guess she's trying to make up for 'disinviting' me to California."

Alexis air quoted the 'disinviting' as Kate winced at the hurt Alexis must be suffering. She personally thought it wouldn't have hurt Meredith to fly in to New York to comfort her daughter who thought she lost her father but instead she'd phoned to invite Alexis to visit her and followed that up by a flurry of interviews as the news of his continued absence without trace gathered momentum, announcing they'd "assuage their grief together." As soon as news broke that Castle had been found, the invitation had been cancelled. Kate seethed at the woman's selfishness but kept her own counsel, it wasn't her place to criticise the fickle actress.

"And, um... well, I wondered if you'd like to come with me?" Alexis continued.

Kate smiled, delighted at the invitation then, thinking the girl might prefer to spend time with someone nearer her own age, gained herself a moment by placing the hot iron on its stand.

"I'd love to," she said, "but what about asking a friend?"

"I am." Alexis stated deliberately, "I'm asking you."

Kate was momentarily speechless. "Wow!" She gasped, "Thanks yes. I'd love to spend a spa day with you." Kate's smile blossomed and her whole face lit up. "When is it?"

Alexis checked the small print on the reverse. "It has to be used within 28 days but we can book any day that suits us."

"I'll check the roster as soon as I get back to the precinct," Kate promised, "and I'll let you know. Um... what will your Mom say? Taking me I mean?" Kate added, her old insecurities relating to Meredith resurfacing.

Alexis shrugged. "I don't care what she thinks, if she wanted to spend time with me she'd have kept the invitation open. As it is she can hardly complain if I choose to spend it with someone who has been here for me and who feels the same way about Dad."

Kate's heart bled for the youngster. Ok, she had the fierce, sometimes possessive love of her father but she'd never known the love of a mother, like Kate had.

"Hey" she said as Alexis turned to leave, "I'm meeting my Dad for lunch in an hour, want to join us?"

Alexis brightened "That'd be great, if you're sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Kate grinned back, "He loves to see you, but preferably not in your pjs!"

Alexis nearly skipped out of the room "I'll be ready!" she promised.

Just over sixty minutes later the two women entered Jim's favourite Coffee shop. Kate spotted him sitting in his usual booth, his back towards them. She strode between the tables planting a swift kiss on his cheek as she sat down across from him "Hey Dad!" she greeted.

"Hey daughter" he returned, smiling as he cupped his coffee mug to warm his hands.

"Hey gramps" echoed Alexis, also leaning down to kiss his cheek before settling in next to him.

The coffee mug tilted alarmingly but he didn't miss a beat. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, "Any more beautiful young women coming my way?" He queried, his eyes twinkling, "No, guess I'll have to make do then with my impertinent granddaughter then!" He answered his own question with a laugh.

Alexis laughed too, "All right," she amended, "hey Jim."

"That's better young lady, or there'll be no apple pie for you and its today's special." he announced.

As they placed their orders and awaited their food, Jim asked Alexis about her course. He was genuinely interested and tried to keep up with what the youngest Castle was studying though he seemed to be concerned at all the other activities she was involved in.

Kate looked on warmly; quite aware that his connection to the redhead was a way of making up for the period of her life he'd lost to the bottle. Kate was glad he'd been given another chance to relate to a young woman as she transitioned from her teenage years and as she moved from the world of college to that of work and eventually her own family. She was grateful that Alexis listened to the calm advice that her father offered. Castle was a great dad but Alexis needed someone with a broader perspective and the mature depth that those in the position of grandparents or favourite uncles could often give.

She watched the girl as she enthusiastically related the highlights of a lecture she attended on biodiversity changes ascribed to changing ocean temperatures. She'd become quite the young beauty in recent weeks, Kate realised. No longer the rebellious daughter or the uncertain teenager trying to find her niche. This was an attractive, assured woman, aware of but not in thrall to her looks and not afraid to demonstrate her considerable intellect whilst listening to opposing views. As a teenager she'd often copied Martha's taste for bright, clashing colours but just recently she started to tone down the colour schemes and match her accessories carefully.

Kate had no idea that Alexis had from the days of their earliest meeting watched and noted how she dressed, how she carried herself, how she dealt with people whether they were victims, criminals, her peers or her superiors and had decided, once Kate was firmly ensconced in her family's life, that the Detective would make the ideal role model to emulate, with a touch of Lanie thrown in for good measure.

Their meal finished and the plates cleared by the waitress, Jim spoke apologetically, "I've got to get back and do some work. I'm flying back to Europe on Monday for the continuation of my class action case."

"You're not worried about it, are you Dad?" Kate queried, "the European courts are surely as sympathetic to breaches of Health and Safety law as our own."

"Oh no," Jim replied, "I'm fairly certain we can win, although they are less likely to award such high compensation as our courts but before the proceedings I have to brief the legal team over there and I need to ensure I have all my notes and statements in order. I have to provide a certified hard copy of each statement for the court."

"Can I help at all," Alexis asked tentatively, "I'm a good organiser."

Kaye glanced at her father uncertainly, but he jumped at the idea. "That'd be great Alexis. If you read off the list of documents, I can check I have all the files and that they are complete."

"In that case," Kate announced, "I'll go home and make dinner for everyone and you two can come back together tonight. That'll ensure you get a decent meal and don't work too late."

"It's a deal!" he said, "Thanks."

"Oh and Dad" Kate added, "Use the car service, please?"

Jim rolled his eyes. He'd used subways and New York cabs all his life and didn't really understand why his son in law had insisted that his name was added to the Castle's car service account paid for by Rick and asked him to use it whenever he needed. Still, if he was escorting Castle's daughter and his step-granddaughter across town, maybe he could make an exception.

"Ok, Kate I'll call them." he assured her.

Kate was fairly sure Rick could get the flight number and time out of Jim that evening and arrange for the car to take him to the airport and he'd probably upgrade his ticket as well. Castle's wealth had at first seemed a barrier to any thought of a relationship between them but after his return he challenged her when he found she'd made no use of the joint account he'd set up for them. She settled for using it to benefit friends and loved ones. Ryan and Jenny had found themselves treated to an evening at Q3 when Ryan mentioned how hard it was coping with costs of an infant on one salary. Kate had let them think it was a present from Maddie that she and Castle couldn't use and the pair had a wonderful meal.

She watched Alexis and her Dad walk off to his office arm in arm, and then reached for her phone as it buzzed in her pocket. Quickly checking the screen she answered it, "Hey babe!"

"Hey," he replied his voice sending warmth flowing through her veins. "I'm just leaving the bookstore, where are you?"

"Just leaving lunch with my Dad and Alexis – and we've got the loft to ourselves this afternoon," she added suggestively.

She heard his indrawn breath. "I'll meet you in the bedroom!" he promised and just before he rang off she could hear his shout 'Taxi!'

Deciding on the same tactics she raised her arm and the driver of a passing yellow cab, who'd been appreciating her figure on the sidewalk as he cruised past, stamped on his brakes. The sun glinted off the large diamond on her finger as she reached for the door handle and he swallowed the comment he was about to offer. Instead "Where to, ma'am?" he asked politely, still eyeing her appreciatively in his rear-view mirror.

Kate was unaware of his appraisal, her mind reviewing how she could entertain a quite different man. She settled back in her seat, deciding there was definitely something to be to be said for Saturdays off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – New horizons

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine; I'm just making up stories about them.

**A/N** sorry I haven't updated sooner – I've been suffering /still recovering from a nasty bug. This chapter is longer as compensation.

* * *

><p>Beckett drew a deep breath and tapped lightly on the Captain's office door. She hated these appraisal sessions but realised reluctantly they could be useful in identifying certain Detectives' weak points and training needs.<p>

"Enter." Beckett stepped in and closed the door.

"Good, Detective. Right on time, let's get started, shall we?" Gates waved at the empty chair and Beckett sat down feeling like she was back in her head teacher's study.

Gates quickly ran through Beckett's performance over the previous year. "Still top of the clear –up league, in any precinct. Well done, Detective!" Beckett nodded, knowing that was all down to teamwork.

"Paperwork got behind earlier this year but you've caught up since," Gates continued. Beckett stiffened but before she could say anything Gates raised her hand. "That's not a criticism; I know you had other investigations ongoing."

Beckett had, in fact, spent any minute not on an active investigation running down any and all leads hoping to find Castle. It wasn't a secret, half the precinct had offered to help but she had never let it interfere with an active case nor got behind with papers needed for pending court cases. Gates knew that too.

The Captain looked up, "I haven't seen Mr Castle here so much recently. Is everything OK?"

Beckett was surprised at the gentle personal enquiry "Yes sir. His publishers are demanding his attention. He's promoting his new book, he got free publicity whilst he was missing but now his fans want to see him out there."

Gates 'hmmed', it might almost have been a snort.

"This is another excellent report, Beckett. I know you've been offered a chance at promotion before but now that your mother's killer is behind bars might you reconsider taking your Lieutenants' exams?"

Beckett sighed, it wasn't unexpected and although she loved finding justice for the victims she had wondered n those dark lonely days when Castle was absent what was the point of it all. She'd stayed because using all the resources of the NYPD was the best way to find him but they'd been through so much together she sometimes wondered if it wouldn't be wise to quit whilst they were ahead – or at least step back slightly from the frontline. As a Lieutenant she could still work cases and maybe he could consult sometimes but she wouldn't be chasing suspects down dark alleys or breaking down doors in seedy hotels. She hadn't really expected this day to come being so absorbed in finding the man who had had her mother killed. Now she'd achieved that goal and her focus had turned to life with Castle – and the possibility of adding to the Castle family. She needed to reconsider whether her current job was wholly compatible with caring for a youngster – well younger than the man-child that was Castle - she amended quickly to herself.

Gates was still looking expectantly at her and Beckett realised she hadn't given the woman an answer.

"I'm not sure sir. I have begun to think about it but I'll need to discuss it with Castle."

Of course, Detective," Gates acquiesced. She pushed a series of forms across the desk, "if you decide to go for it make sure to submit these by the deadline. There are only a few weeks as the next promotion board is in the spring and you'll need time to study. I will of course give your application my highest recommendation."

"Thank you sir." Beckett said, pleased and not a little surprised at the warmth in her Captain's tone.

"Um sir? I'm just a bit concerned that if I get promoted I'll end up a Lieutenant in traffic or something..."

"Don't even think that!" Gates interrupted firmly. "1PP have made some fairly stupid decisions in their time but even they would waste the resources of their best and if I may say, highest profile, Detective in such a way. I can't guarantee you'll be re-appointed to homicide or even to the Twelfth but I do have some influence and your reputation speaks for itself."

"Thank you sir." Beckett said again. She'd been amazed when Gates had told her the fact that she'd been the youngest woman to be made detective had been noted at Headquarters. It was perplexing; surely they had other things to think about?

"Now then, moving on," Gates said briskly, she slipped her spectacles back on her nose and looked at Beckett over them. "Your big court case starts in a week or so, yes?"

"Yes Sir, I've got trial prep. all next week and the case against Bracken is due to start the following Monday. The prosecutor tells me there is so much paperwork from the FBI and DEA teams they've booked a conference room at City Hall to go through it all."

"In that case, Detective, I'm taking you off the active roster forthwith." Gates held up her hand again to forestall any objections from Beckett. "I know how important this is to you personally, Detective but I also know it is vital to the NYPD that this man is put away. That man," Gates' voice oozed distaste, "that man had the opportunity, the responsibility as ADA to do something about what was going on but instead he used the actions of corrupt cops and turned it to his own financial advantage. As a former IA detective that offends me deeply."

Gates concluded, "You need to put him away and you need to be on top of your game for that. I don't want you diverted by an active case or taking calls from your team when you should be thinking about the evidence you are going to give."

Beckett had no argument with that. She had mainly seen this case from her own perspective but it was far bigger than her, and the implications went much broader and deeper than catching her mother's murderer.

"Which brings me to my next point," Gates continued, "Who is to lead your team for the next couple of weeks?"

Beckett regarded her captain quizzically. "Well, Esposito was in charge whilst I was in DC- I though he did OK?"

"Oh, he did," Gates assured her "but what about giving Detective Ryan an opportunity to show what he's capable of?"

Beckett sucked in a breath, that was in fact an excellent idea. Gates had just proved her management skills in developing and stretching the team. The Irish detective was very good at his job, hard-working and resourceful. He worked well within the team but wasn't afraid to make his own decisions and stand up for what was right – Beckett being there was proof of that. Ryan had gone against both Espo and her assurances and gone to the Captain for backup. Without the courage of his convictions Beckett would have fallen to her death and Bracken would be lining up to be the next President. Ryan also seemed more grounded, more self-assured since the birth of his daughter; he had found his place in the world and was comfortable in it but Beckett also knew that financial pressures were telling on the young family and that Ryan would jump at the chance.

"I think he'd do very well, Sir." Beckett replied. "He's smart and keen, all he needs is confidence." Gates nodded, "And what will Detective Esposito make of it?"

Beckett grinned. "He'll mutter and moan and then get on with the job. Espo has every respect for Ryan's abilities. It won't be a problem, sir." Beckett assured her.

"Good. Now one other matter." Gates picked up a file from her desk, "You're recommending Officer Hastings for Detective?"

"Yes sir, she's worked hard within the team and has good instincts. I think it's time."

"Well, I'm willing to be convinced, let's assign her to Ryan's team temporarily and see how she does."

"Yes sir." Beckett replied pleased that the young uniformed officer was going to get a chance.

"I think we're done here, Detective. Send in Officer Hastings and you go and give the good news to Detective Ryan."

"Sir." Beckett stood then with her hand on the door handle looked back at the woman she'd come to respect. "Thank you, sir." The two looked at each other a moment, nothing was said but a new understanding was born in that moment. Beckett turned and left.

Hastings was standing talking to another detective as she exited the office and Beckett went across to her. "Captain Gates wants a word," she said deliberately blunt.

The young uniform instinctively smoothed down her jacket "Have I done something wrong Detective?" She asked anxiously.

"I don't know," replied Beckett lightly, "better not tell me if you have!" She waved the officer towards Gates office and moved over to Ryan's desk. He was engrossed in a report, "Ryan."

"Yeah Beckett?" he didn't look up.

"A word please, Ryan," Beckett insisted. "Uh, sure sorry!" Ryan was flustered as he stood and she pointed towards the break room.

"What's going on?" Espo asked peeved that he was missing out.

"Later Javi" she told him. He shrugged, he'd find out soon enough, he was a detective; he'd make his partner spill it.

Beckett closed the break room door. "Gates has taken me of the active roster for the next couple of weeks as the trial gets under way." She didn't need to clarify which trial. "You're to lead the team whilst I'm away."

"What? Whoa!" Ryan stuttered. "Me?" He squeaked, he cleared his throat and tried again, "What about Javi?"

"He had a turn, now it yours. You'll be fine!" she assured him. "Oh and Ryan? You might like to reconsider that second job for a while. This could be a great opportunity for you if you are thinking of the future and it wouldn't do to fall asleep in front of your team!"

"Um yeah, Beckett. Sure, er, thanks!" The detective still looked shell-shocked.

"I'll tell Esposito shall I?" she offered.

"What if?"

She shook her head, "He'd follow you anywhere, you know that. Just don't let him moan too much. Oh and Gates is giving you Hastings on temporary assignment too."

"Yeah. Good. She's ready, we'll look out for her." Ryan stood straighter, as his realised his new responsibilities.

She left him as he fished his phone out of his pocket probably going to call Jenny, didn't take a detective to work that one out, she smiled to herself.

"Espo?"

"Yo Beckett?" He turned expectantly.

"Whilst I'm tied up with the court case Ryan will be leading the team, are you ok with that?"

The detective looked disappointed momentarily, then hid it "Of course, Beckett! I mean he deserves it. I'll look after him as usual," he grinned at her. The both knew he'd give his partner all kinds of hell then do exactly as Ryan asked.

Ryan approached from the break room and Espo stood and offered his hand, "Well done bro!"

"Er thanks. Javi," Ryan said modestly, "I'll need your help though."

"You got it. Just listen to your Uncle Javi!"

"Um no bro. I don't think that's how it works," Ryan said uncertainly then realised his partner was just teasing and shook his head, disgusted at how easy he still was. They bumped fists.

Beckett crossed back to her desk, leaving them to their banter, they'd be fine. Officer Hastings came over as Ryan's phone rang, "Thank you for giving me this chance, Detective." Beckett smiled at the younger woman. "You've earned it. You've nothing to prove here, just watch and learn, they're a good team."

"Hastings!" Ryan was calling, "We got a body, you coming? You've got time for quick change if you've suitable civvies."

The young woman sprinted for the women's locker rooms whilst the two detectives gathered their jackets. "I'm still driving." Espo declared.

"Fine." Ryan asserted, "It'll give me time to plan my strategy."

"P... plan your strat..?" Espo raised his eyebrows and looked across at Beckett who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Good luck guys!" she called as the three left.

She silently admitted missing the rush of going to a new case even though it meant heartbreak for another victim's family.

She turned into the conference room and unlocked the fireproof cabinet that held the case files against Bracken. There were several large boxes and she hauled out the first to check all the contents were present and correct. She realised it would take several trips to get these loaded into her cruiser and over to City Hall. Seeing Gates passing the door she called her, "Sir! Can I borrow a uni to help me get these case files to trial prep.?"

Gates looked momentarily uncomfortable. "No need Beckett," she replied. "You have been assigned a protective detail from Monday, they will help carry the files and escort you to and from court or anywhere else you need".

"But sir!"

"No, Detective," the diminutive captain was not to be gainsaid, "this case hinges largely on you and your evidence. He's tried to kill you three if not four times already and the FBI have assigned agents to everyone involved but our prosecutor wanted NYPD personnel in attendance as well. LT will lead the detail, he'll pick you up at your loft 8am Monday morning, please co-operate with him."

Beckett swallowed down her objections, she hated to admit it but the captain was right. Her personal knowledge of this case made her a target. "What about Castle and my family, Sir?" Beckett asked, once again she'd potentially bought danger to those she loved.

"Mr. Castle is travelling to book signings, I believe. He'll have an FBI agent with him as they have wider jurisdiction. Alexis will have a female agent assigned and there will be a unit outside Mrs. Rodgers' Acting school. Your father is still in Europe, I'm told and the embassy has been alerted but there's no perceived threat to him. I'm stretched as it is and actually you are considered to be the likely target." Gates winced at the baldness of her statement as she finished and Beckett realised this had been discussed and decided way above her pay grade. She merely acknowledged the thoroughness of the provisions quietly, "Thank you, Sir."

She returned to the heap of files, reliving the many stages by which they'd identified Bracken when she heard her name called out in the bullpen then Castle came barreling through the door as he spotted her.

"Beckett look, Paula got me an offer! Look!" He waved a sheet of paper at her.

"What are you talking about, Castle?" She asked, "Do they need someone else to write another Bond story?" thinking back to a proposal he'd received in their early years together.

"No better!" He exclaimed. "Well, maybe not better, but equally ...oh, just look!" He pushed the sheet of paper at her, barely able to contain his excitement as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. She read the first two lines then snapped back to his face, "They want to serialize Derrick Storm? That's great!"

"Yeah, a TV series and they've got Andrew Marlowe in charge!" he enthused.

"Marlowe?" she questioned, briefly unable to place the name.

"He wrote Air Force One and Hollow Man and he runs that crime duo TV show you won't let me watch."

"You can watch what you like, Castle," she demurred, "it's just I don't want to come home from work and watch others doing very much what I've spent my day doing."

"Yeah well anyway, he wants to make Derrick Storm into a TV series. Isn't it great?"

Beckett moved across to him taking his hand and gently brushing the hair out of his eyes, "It is great news, Castle, but don't get your hopes too high, babe. Remember what happened to Nikki Heat?"

He reached around her, cradling her body to his and picked up the notification he'd received from his agent. "But now I can look Connelly in the eye again. He is producer on the series they're making about his Harry Bosch."

"Yeah babe, but he is in Los Angeles working 12 hours a day plus. Do you really want that?"

"But Beckett" he began a whine in his voice.

"Listen Castle, talk to this Mr Marlowe. See if his assessment of the Derrick Storm character meets your own, and then see if you can get some kind of say in the direction of the show," she advised, thinking this was what Paula and Gina should've been telling him. She knew how disappointed he'd been when the Nikki Heat film had flopped and did not want him having to go through that again. She felt guilty about trying to dissuade him from rushing out to LA to consult on the film but they were just beginning to find their feet again, just settling back onto solid ground and this was about more than her. Alexis had over compensated when he'd returned and she couldn't think what the young redhead would say if he took off again for weeks on end, it wasn't even within a couple of hours flight like Washington DC.

"If and when the Pilot gets made, you could maybe go out there and advise but it might not get picked up by the networks or only run for one season like that great sci-fi series they cancelled early."

He huffed, "I suppose I should call Mr. Marlowe, see how he envisions it."

"That's it, Rick. I don't want to lose you to Hollywood just yet!" She smoothed the lapel of his jacket felling guilty that he had been prepared to allow her to follow her ambitions when she hadn't even discussed her new job offer at the AG's office with him but now she was desperate not to lose him again, it was too soon and if the two months without him had taught her anything it was that she could not live, could not function without him. She would tell him about the possibility of going for promotion and she would do it soon but for now she would let him enjoy his news, bathe in his excitement.

She reached up to him cupping his face, "Whither thou goest, I will go," she quoted softly, "But let's be sure it's for a very good reason!"

"Wow Becket! Quoting scripture now," he grinned down at her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mr Castle, I didn't' expect to see you here today, you're distracting my detective." Gates' harsh voice rang out from the doorway and they moved apart guilty. Castle had taken many admonishments from the captain over the years and usually just swallowed them, deserved or not, but this time he thought she had impugned his wife.

"Captain, I came in for five minutes, just five minutes, to tell my wife something. I was not distracting her; she is the most hard-working, dedicated detective you have. She barely stops to eat and if you don't know that then... "He halted, gulping for breath as Beckett tugged urgently on his jacket, astonished and appalled at his outburst.

"Actually Mr Castle I am well aware of that. In fact I have it written here" she said opening Beckett's appraisal file. "It also uses the terms 'intuitive', 'meticulous,' 'excellent team leader,' 'well respected,' ... oh and goes on, 'partnered by Richard Castle a fiction writer whose unconventional theories nevertheless have often led to previously unsuspected connections which have enabled the team to break the case. He has proved himself an asset to the NYPD.' Is there anything else you'd like to add Mr Castle?" She took off her glasses and regarded the stunned writer; Beckett could've sworn there was a glimmer of laughter under her stern gaze.

"Um no, I'm good, that's good" he muttered.

"Five minutes, Mr. Castle" she reminded him as she walked away.

Beckett choked out a sound halfway between a gasp of relief and snort of amusement. She eased Castle gently towards the door

"What possessed you? You best go before she changes her mind," she said softly her hand caressing his rear as she pushed him gently forward.

"She said I was an asset!" He announced, "Did you hear that Beckett? An asset!"

"I'm pretty sure she said ass!" Beckett bantered, "What did you hear Velasquez?" Beckett asked the uniformed officer who just approached. The woman had heard nothing of the Captain's words, waiting to approach until her boss had gone but she had heard Beckett's quip and was familiar enough with this couple to join in the teasing.

Velasquez smirked, "Yes, well with your permission Detective, it is quite an ass!"

"Really, Ladies!" Castle pretended outrage. "Yeah, like you've never eyed up a female!" Beckett snarked.

"I have eyes and have only ever had eyes for one officer of the NYPD," Castle stated primly, "and she likes me looking at her." He winked at Beckett who dipped her head trying to hide her smile. Sometimes she wished she still had longer hair so she could hide behind it when she felt unworthy of his compliments. She wasn't shy and she wasn't coy but she had never got used to his unreserved admiration.

Velasquez shook her head in amusement, "I just came to tell you, Detective, I'm on your detail and I'll see you bright and early Monday."

"Oh, I'm sorry you got dragged onto that."

"Oh, no Beckett, I volunteered. LT had quite a queue but he needed a female officer so I'm on the team. We know what that man did to you and if he attacks you, he attacks all of us. It'll be an honour to keep you safe so you can put him away."

The uniformed officer waved at them both as she walked away, leaving Beckett humbled and speechless in her wake.

"You got a detail?" queried Castle concerned.

"Yeah, Castle, so do you whilst the trial is on. You'll have an FBI agent with you, Alexis too."

"There have been threats?" he asked, disquieted at the news.

"No nothing, it's just a precaution as he's tried before but that's all."

"Yeah well, I need to be protected, I am an asset!" He declared, deflecting his concern in his usual way.

"You are something!" She told him, grinning. "I think a full appraisal of your assets is overdue. Are you free tonight, Mr Castle?"

"For you, always," he simpered, "can I wear the invisible suit you had on the other evening?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Certainly not! I'll be wearing that!" She retorted.

He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a most inappropriate sound and made a beeline for the elevator as it pinged open, "See you later, Mrs Castle."

She rolled her eyes at him. He knew that title was reserved for outside the precinct but right now she didn't really care. With her evening plans in place, the prospect of paperwork suddenly didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated respectfully to AWM for his wonderful creation and apologies if I've mis-used him in this chapter.<p>

Thanks to all who are following or have favourited or reviewed –you're great!


End file.
